Hipnotizado
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Draco se ha trastornado, y lo único que ha podido sacar en limpio son unos profundos ojos verdes. Reto Amigo Invisible de Story Weavers Oneshot, terminado.


**Hipnotizado**

**Hola! Expongo aquí el mini-fic reto para el Amigo invisible organizado por los Store Weavers. Para quien no lo sepa, la idea es realizar un fic de menos de 3 hojas anónimamente, sobre un reto al azar que te envían por mail. La idea, la verdad, ha dado bastantes resultados (publicidad subliminal xDD). Pues a mi me tocó hacer un Draco-Lily, y mi religión me prohíbe hacer PWP o personajes OOC. Así que nada, disfrutadlo . **

Hola. ¿Hola? Qué forma más estúpida de comenzar una frase. Además, yo no estoy saludando a nadie. Ni siquiera pensaba saludar... Bueno, es igual. Así es como se comienzan las memorias¿no? Uno llega, se presenta, y acto seguido comienza a hablar de su vida. Pues bien, me llamo Draco Malfoy. Y en cuanto a mi vida, digamos que es un poco... complicada.

Supongamos que hubiese nacido en una familia rica; supongamos asimismo que dicha familia me hubiese mantenido dentro de sus creencias y que yo hubiese acabado convirtiéndome en un hombre poderoso, que por alguna extraña razón sufre de inquietantes pesadillas por la noche y da rienda suelta a sus esfínteres, y que por esa razón hubiese tenido que acudir al psicólogo de la familia Malfoy, quien me habría hecho plasmar todos mis pensamientos en unas memorias. Repito, todo es un suponer.

Lo que si es verdad es que, como cualquier miembro de familia distinguida y de Sangre honorable (y, lamentablemente, como alguna que otra escoria) accedí al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al poco de cumplir los once años. Sonrío al recordar aquellos tiempos de tierna juventud... Mi primer día, tan excitante.

Y entonces le vi.

El Gran Harry Potter, el Niño que Sobrevivió, toda una leyenda con gafas y cicatriz (cáptese la ironía). Al principio, llegó a impresionarme. Pensé¿por qué no, que un aliado tan sumamente poderoso sería muy útil.

Pero no, no pudo evitar hacerse el héroe delante de todos, rechazando abiertamente el ponerse de mi lado. Era de esperar. Arrogante y heroicamente estúpido.

Por si fuera poco, los años siguientes se dedicó a ampliar su "reino de bondad" por todo Hogwarts, realizando innumerables "hazañas" que ponían a prueba toda su "valía" y "fortaleza de espíritu". Se me cansa la mano de tanto escribir comillas. Todos le adoraban. ¡Todos! Incluidos la mayoría de los profesores. Ahora bien¡yo te calé, Harry Potter! Detrás de tantas salvaciones y planes en honor a la verdad y a la salvación del mundo, hay un objetivo fijo. No me diste la mano entonces porque tenías pensado pasarme por encima, convertirte en un líder, superarme.

Y nadie pasa por encima de Draco Malfoy.

Y así, aún cuando el colegio se hallaba en supuesta paz y armonía, nosotros siempre andábamos en una u otra batalla, primero con tonterías, luego con cosas más serias.

En esto iba yo un día de mi tercer curso por los terrenos. Ayudado por los inquebrantables armarios de Crabbe y Goyle (quienes, a pesar de su útil condición familiar, parecen haber captado igualmente su serrín cerebral por el cordón umbilical) estaba enfrascado en uno de nuestros juegos infantiles preferidos: básicamente es lo que los muggles denominan "tiro al blanco", salvo por que nosotros hacemos volar lechuzas, y yo me dedico personalmente a freírlas con la varita mientras vuelan. Existe una versión por tierra, con elfos domésticos. Es tan gratificante...

Pero a lo que importa. Potter pasó muy cerca de nosotros. Si no fuera porque iba sumamente enfrascado en una acalorada discusión con sus dos consejeros lameculos (con menos clase que Crabbe y Goyle), la sangre sucia y el pobretón, se habría dado cuenta de que se le cayó algo al pasar cerca de nosotros. Obviamente, entre eso y el profundo debate interno que debía de tener Potter en ese momento (angustiado por la paz en el universo) se alejó sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

Tras una breve distracción hacia mis compañeros (bastó con un simple "¡eh¿qué es eso de ahí?") me hice con lo que se le había caído. Padre siempre ha dicho que has de conocer cualquier debilidad de tus enemigos. Y yo no iba a correr a devolvérselo...

Una vez en mi habitación, lo miré con más cuidado. Se trataba de un papel acartonado, doblado varias veces, y de aspecto de ser bastante viejo. Con cuidado de que nadie me vea, lo desenvuelvo con cuidado... Igual podría necesitarlo más adelante.

Y aquí es la escena que se repite en mis pesadillas: desdoblo el pedazo de papel y descubro una foto mágica. Una mujer pelirroja, de ojos verdes profundos, bailando bajo la nieve con un calco de Potter en grande. Sus padres...

Pero esa mirada me había... no sé, dejado algo incómodo. Algo...hipnotizado.

Por supuesto, en aquel momento me olvidé por completo de la mujer de la foto. Me dormí como cualquier otro día.

Pero entonces, algo pasó. No estoy seguro de qué, pero llegó a afectarme. Tanto que al día siguiente no me sentía cómodo mirando a Potter. Oh, Merlín, no lo interpretéis mal. No es que me sintiese culpable ni nada parecido, no creo que llegase a tanto. Pero esa tarde, mientras la ardilla cabezona de Weasley admiraba interesado uno de los ladrillos de la pared de clase de Pociones, volví a introducir la foto cuidadosamente doblada entre las cosas de ambos.

Extraño¿verdad? Es curioso como no había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Supongo que me olvidé. ¿A quién le importa una asquerosa Sangre Sucia por muy bonitos que tenga los ojos? No la miraría ni aún teniéndola delante. Tal vez sí a sus ojos, pero sólo si estuviesen en un frasco.

En cambio, de un tiempo a esta parte he vuelto a recordarla, me he despertado en plena noche gritando en medio de extrañas pesadillas en las que yo tenía ojos verdes y bailaba con la pelirroja. O incluso yo tenía pelo rojizo y largo y bailaba acaramelado con Potter. Creo que fue en esta fase cuando comencé a soltar mis esfínteres. Me retuerzo solo de recordarlo.

Pero lo de anoche fue el cúlmen, rozó el límite del raciocinio, me forzó incluso a contratar los servicios de este individuo que ha de conocer todas mis intimidades.

Volví a soñar con ella. Esta vez, yo estaba tumbado. Se acercó, me acarició la cabeza mientras me miraba con esos profundos ojos verdes. Sus labios jugosos se acercaron a los míos y sin apenas rozarme, forzó un escalofrío que me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Casi puedo tocar su cabello, casi puedo oler el cálido aroma que desprende...

Y entonces, se separa de mi. Su boca se contorsiona para vocalizar algo. Y sé perfectamente lo que es.

_-Draco..._

Entonces, me despierto, como siempre, gritando como un energúmeno, bañado en sudor... y esta vez, con mi "varita" preparada y apuntando al techo.

¡Es imposible¡Me niego a creerlo!

¡Estoy obsesionado con la madre de Potter!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un cuarto cálido y elegante. Una enorme chimenea en la que crepitan las llamas. Una figura femenina, alta y pelirroja, mirándolas fijamente.

-Es curioso el giro que van a dar las cosas –pronunció casi en un susurro.

Desde la otra punta de la sala, recostada en un diván, una figura masculina se vestía tranquilamente.

-Es necesario. Aunque no puedo negarme a alguna que otra de tus visitas –susurró.

-Créeme. Si James se entera, no me lo perdonará. Esto ha estado muy bien precisamente por eso. Ambos reconocemos que entre nosotros no hay nada.

El hombre se recostó aún más en el diván, riéndose de una forma estudiada.

-Eres terriblemente práctica. No esta mal para ser una Sangre Sucia.

Lily se dio media vuelta, volviendo sus ojos al diván.

-Quéjate todo lo que quieras. Pero la Sangre pura se debilita con los tiempos. Los hijos nacen débiles y enfermizos. Si no fuera por acuerdos como el nuestro, el Linaje no decaería... se extinguiría.

-A pesar del sarcasmo, he de reconocer que algo de razón llevas. La Sangre se educa. Se enseña. Esa pasta roja que corre por nuestras venas es lo de menos.

-¡Quién me iba a decir que oiría eso de ti, Lucius! -La pelirroja soltó una carcajada-. Por suerte para todos, existen los Sangre Sucia como nosotros para ayudaros con vuestro "problemita".

Se acercó a un rincón de la habitación, donde un bebé de unos pocos meses miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor.

Lily tocó su cabello rubio, heredado de su padre, y sus magníficos ojos azules, idénticos a los de Narcissa por un conjuro realizado nada más nacer. Acaricia su mejilla, y posa un sutil beso en la mejilla de su hijo, susurrando.

-Draco...

**Pues ya está. Al final me he pasado por el forro la mitad de las exigencias… A no ser que por "contacto sexual" se considere el piquito cariñoso a un bebé. Chuhu. En fin, lo de siempre, que si ya te has tragado toda la bazofia hasta aquí, no te cuesta nada dejar un magnifico R&R¿verdad? Pues nada, espero xD.**

**Nos vemos… ¿pronto? (lo que tarde Joanne en fustigarme xDDD).**

**Mina.**


End file.
